The Struggles of Braiding Hair
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: When the company stops to rest for a night in a cave, Fili can't hold back the parent-like urge that came over him to fix Kili's hair. It was a pet-peeve of his that the dwarf never kept it nice. But when Kili resists, he must use a form of playful force. Tickling. Please Enjoy!


The journey to Erebor had been quite uneventful for the past few days for the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. It had started to rain (pouring rain, for that matter) and for hours they were walking and hiking in the mess around and up perilous mountains. Finally, Thorin succumbed to the weather and the complaints of his company, and agreed to seek shelter for the night in a nearby cave in the mountain. It was a relatively large one that could fit all 13 dwarves, Gandalf, and their hobbit. They all began to unpack and some of them undressed to hang their clothes on sharp snags of rock sticking out of the walls to dry. Fili and Kili were among those who did that.

Then they sat around a fire Gloin had made for them, Bilbo shivering among them. Some of the dwarves had already fallen asleep. Kili was busy humming to himself as he stared and poked at the fire. Fili was staring at his brother's hair. This was bothering him for some time: Kili had absolutely no clue how to braid and plait his hair properly. And for the life of him, Fili was determined to fix it. Without a moment's notice, Fili grabbed Kili by his shoulders and turned him around so his back was resting against his knees.

"What the-!?"

"Sit still, this will only take a minute."

Fili had started pulling out the knots in his brother's hair, causing Kili to yelp and attempt to stand.

"What on Middle Earth are you doing?!"

"Fixing your cursed hair. Really, Kili, you should know how to do this by now."

The younger one continued to squirm as much as he could to get his older brother off of his back, almost literally. With a strong yank, Kili managed to get out of Fili's hold and he bolted himself upright, standing. He grabbed his sore scalp from all of the tugging and pulling and looked angry at his brother.

"Kili, get down here, I'm not in a mood to chase you."

"Then you won't be getting my hair again. I win."

"Oh, do you?"

Thorin, one of the dwarves who remained awake, looked from nephew to nephew. He saw the mischievous look in Fili's eye and knew that Kili should try to run. But the younger did not catch on that fast and in an instant, Fili was chasing him around the cave, avoiding the resting dwarves best they could. That is, until Fili tackled Kili to the ground and successfully straddled and pinned him.

"Fili, this is ridiculous! You are never touching my hair!"

"I'm sure, brother," Fili smiled, feeling fortunate that Kili had changed out of his heavy layers like himself. He brought his hands down onto his brother's sides and dug in. Kili yelped and his body spasmed when he felt the tickly sensation traveling up and down his sides, wherever his devious brother would rake his fingers. Kili's shrieking laughter filled the cave and bounced off the walls. Bilbo was staring at the scene, utterly perplexed. He didn't know whether to laugh or be feared for his life from the racket they were making. To answer his question, he glanced at Thorin next to him who was actually smiling at the sight. The hobbit relaxed a bit and brought himself to smile at the brothers, as well.

"Gehehehet ohohAHAHAHA!" Kili screamed and bucked his body when Fili moved to his stomach and circled around his belly button. Kili tried valiantly to shove his brother's hands away from his stomach, but Fili just came back and attacked ten times worse.

"Who do you think wins now, Ki?"

"MeheheHEHE!"

"Still? You're sure?"

"Yehehes!"

"Hmmm, I think you might be wrong," Fili said in a sing-song voice, starting to smirk at the younger dwarf's misfortune. He surprised Kili by stuffing his hands under his arms and tickling him there. Kili honestly screeched and his legs banged on the cold rocky floor as he laughed the loudest yet.

Bilbo snorted when he heard Kili make that noise and covered his mouth with his hand as the sleeping dwarves started to awaken.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled over the squealing dwarf, "Have I never taught you anything about fighting back?"

"BUHUHUHUT, HEHE'S TOOHOO HAHAHA BIHIHIG!" an old excuse spilled forth from Kili's mouth before he could help himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Baggins, I have to teach my nephew a thing or two..." and with that, Thorin son of Thrain stood up and snuck up behind Fili, who was still tickling his brother into oblivion. With the upmost precision and the perfect pressure, he ran his fingers spider-like across Fili's exposed neck. The elder of the nephews shrieked and scrunched up his shoulders, trying to shoot a glare at his uncle. Thorin continued tickling Fili's neck until he had him on his back, giggles bubbling up from his throat nonstop. He stopped when he saw that Kili was ready enough to take over. Smiling and on the brink of chuckling, Thorin took his seat around the fire to watch how the youngest of the line of Durin would handle the situation.

Kili pulled up his weakened brother's arms up above his head and pinned them with one hand, while he used the free one to scribble his fingers across Fili's belly and ribs. The older one was no longer giggling, but practically howling with laughter. By this time, all of the dwarves were awake and watching, transfixed at the sight that met their eyes. And out of everyone there, Bilbo seemed the one most unable to keep it together. He had his hand plastered over his lips while snorts and belts of giggles made their way through his closed fingers. Even Thorin couldn't help smile brightly at his nephews and their antics. And all of this because Kili would not let Fili braid his hair...

"K-KILIHIHIHIHI! STAHAHAHAP!"

"I think it is safe to say I win, brother," Kili grinned, enjoying the control he had over his older brother at the moment.

"NOHOHoho! Nehehehever..." Fili faded and took a huge breath when Kili stopped. He was about to shove Kili off of himself, but the younger one zeroed in on his worst spot: his thighs. For some reason, Fli would shriek like a girl when someone touched his thighs. That night was no exception. Kili promptly squeezed and tickled his brother's thighs.

"K-KI! NOHOHOHOT FAHAHAHAIR! PLEHEHE- STAHAHAHAP!"

Thorin had begun to laugh at the noises Fili was making. Bilbo, along with the other younger dwarves, were rolling on the floor, howling with laughter.

"Leave the poor bloke alone, Kili. That's enough," Thorin switched to reprimanding his nephew, but the traces of a grin still lingered on his face.

"Sorry, uncle," Kili stood up and helped Fili to his feet.

"Oh, youhou're a complete bastard," Fili chided, straightening himself out best he could after being humiliated.

"Thanks for the show, lads," Bofur said before curling up to sleep again. Many of the other dwarves, young and old, said the same before retiring to bed. Fili and Kili made to sit around the dwindling fire with Bilbo and Thorin. They were avoiding eah other's gazes with all their might.

"I see that Mister Baggins was thoroughly amused with your act," Thorin said after a few moments silence. Kili looked up at the hobbit to see him smirking.

"Yes, well... it was quite humorous..."

Kili blushed and Fili rolled his eyes. Thorin saw that the boys looked upset over the playful jabs made by the company. He frowned.

"Boys, why are you sulking?"

"He started it," Kili mumbled. Fili huffed and responded with, "Oh, I'm sure..."

"You did!" Kili turned toward his brother, "You started tugging at my hair!"

"For good reason! Have you seen the rat's nest lately!?"

"Maybe I like it this way..." for emphasis, Kili threw a lock of messily braided hair over his shoulder.

"How!? You look nothing like a true dwarf, let alone a descendant of the line of Durin-"

"Enough!" Thorin shouted as Kili opened his mouth to argue, "The both of you are acting like halflings (no offense to you, Mr. Baggins) and it needs to stop. Now, Kili get over here."

"But I-"

"Now."

The tone in the king's voice crushed any thought of a rebuttal. Kili trudged over to Thorin's side of the fire and took a seat in front of him, back facing the dwarf. Thorin proceeded to comb through and properly plait his nephew's hair. Kili looked absolutely bored as he sat there with his elbow resting on his knee, and a hand supporting his head. Fili didn't dare to speak. Thorin patted Kili's shoulder when he finished and his nephew jumped to his feet immediately.

"Now, I want no more of this nonsense from you two."

"Yes, uncle," the brothers said unanimously. Thorin nodded and said, "Rest."

Fili and Kili obeyed and curled into their blankets next to one another. Bilbo soon followed after, and at last was Thorin. The dwarf king made sure that Kili was wrapped securely in Fili's arms before he departed into a sound sleep.

_~The End~_


End file.
